Mourning the Lost (and other poems)
by Elly'sCake
Summary: Sometimes you talk to someone and you're just at a loss for words... so you sing instead. All of these are original, so all rights are mine.
1. Mourning the Lost

Sometimes I feel like people just want to shoot at me

just because they don't care to know what He means to me

There's so much happiness that they threw in the trash

because they looked at the wrapping paper and saw "From: Jesus" on the sticker

They took one look and decided He wasn't worth it

when really He was all they needed to help them through their hurting

I watched them spit on Him so they could say they spit on me, too

I wanted to tell them to stop it, but He told me "Do as I do."

Even though they kicked Him, He loved them so much that He let them walk away

It was their choice and He respected it, even though it meant that He would be in pain to see them go

Sometimes I wonder why I have to be a walking target

but then I realize that He did the same for me so why should I be afraid of it?

Yes, it really hurts to know that someone you love would rather slap you than listen to you speak

and even though it makes me want to cry, I'll let them go, because I won't be able to change their minds

It's up to Jesus to do that in His own time

So what do I do?

I pray and act kind

just hoping someday that they'll accept Him and love Him like I've had the privilege to do for so many years

If you only knew...

I wish I could tell you...

but some things are just too wonderful to put into words

Jesus is one of those things.


	2. God's Love (from a country standpoint)

God's love is  
as strong as a workhorse  
as honest as a farmer  
as loyal as a good hunting dog  
as gentle as a lamb  
as beautiful as the sunrise  
as big as a cottonwood  
as wide as the prairie  
as unending as a dirt road  
and as powerful  
as the bond of a family.


	3. You

You.

You can create anything with such precision

You command the universe in an eternal kingdom that has no boundaries

You are completely and incomprehensibly flawless

which makes You omniscient, omnipresent, omnipotent, powerful, and yet personable.

Everything comes from You, and You have power over everything.

You have the undying and endless love of Your Father and Your Spirit.

Your friends are angels and flawless beings.

There is no shortage of righteousness in the unseen realm in which You reside.

Everything You could ever possibly want is with You.

How then, with all this, do You see a small, trampled, wretched pile of dirt,

and decide to poor out all Your love on it?

I am but a spec of dust on the wind, easily destroyed, ugly in mind, body, and soul.

I am not righteous enough to be blessed to have You spit in my eye.

One look in Your marvelous eyes would certainly kill me.

Even a liver of righteousness would be enough to overwhelm me.

My mind says that I love You, but my heart tugs me toward dark pleasures.

I am like the sledge that one scrapes from their boot,

a whore that everyone is too disgusted to take advantage of.

It would be just for me to suffocate and writhe like a demon under your feet.

Death would be merciful.

I expect to be abandoned because of my hypocrisy and detestable acts.

I expect to be dragged to hell and left to suffer in regret,

because this is what I deserve.

Yet here I am, having the audacity to beg at Your feet.

It would be a privilege if You kicked me.

But somehow, You take one look at me, a barely-noticeable sprinkle of dreadful nothingness,

and say, "I love you more than anyone else in existence could possibly love you."

And then You prove it by taking my place on the receiving end of the boot.

You are God, and You died.

You gave up all the beautiful, flawless wonders You had...for me.

You didn't even know if I'd love You back.

I looked You in the eye as I killed You with my sin,

but for some reason, You still want to poor out all the love You possess on me.

All I can do is tremble and breathe, "Thank You."


	4. Innocent Blood

Eyes glazed over with the weight of death.

Becomes more painful taking every step.

Fully aware of all their hardened hearts.

They don't understand that it's not too late.

Swallow darkness taking every breath.

Hope was fading when the sun rose red.

Wounds wide open as they stand and cry,

"No king of ours, He must be crucified."

But His mind wasn't there.

He was looking ahead.

And He saw your face

as His tears were shed.

Decided He would push on

and lose His life in your place.

This is the gift of His love:

Jesus' innocent blood.

Sickness falls on Him and He goes down.

Satan rushes in to steal His crown.

His friends have left Him; they have gone to hide.

Not one standing here is on His side.

But His mind wasn't there.

He was looking ahead.

And He saw your face

as His tears were shed.

Decided He would push on

and lose His life in your place.

This is the gift of His love:

Jesus' innocent blood.

As He's shoved to the ground,

His mind is on you.

As the nails go through His hands,

His heart is with you.

As the cross is raised to stand,

He's thinking of you.

As He breathes in His last breath,

He's saying, "I love you!"

But His mind wasn't there.

He was running ahead.

And He looked in your eyes

and took your hands in His.

He died so you could be free

and then He rose again.

He conquered death with His love,

Jesus' innocent blood.


	5. Rest Now

Sun fades on Friday evening.

Your love is waiting. So is my heart.

Dreaming, as I lay sleeping

of Your great beauty and open arms.

Waking, I hear You singing,

"See what the day brings to recharge your hope."

Listening to the voice of wisdom,

of the coming Kingdom, I still my soul.

Breathe in. Understand I'm human.

Warmth in Your presence, for You are God.

Father and Living Spirit,

I go where Your Son is because I love Him so.

Smiling, in the sunlight smiling.

This is what my life means. Could never let Him go.

This is where I rest now.

This is where I rest now.

I could never let Him go.

This is where I rest now.

This is who I am now.

My Lord, my God, You are my home.

So I'll rest now.


	6. The World Will Pass Away

I looked to You for help, repeat it over and over.

I felt my reasons just, thought that You would be for it.

Thought my selfish thoughts, without even knowing

Your will not mine, Your will not mine.

The glass shattered into pieces, and a sword went through my heart.

I don't know why You didn't answer, when the need was great.

What is going on? Where did You go?

What is going on? Why is the answer no?

I know this is not the end.

And I know that we'll see her again.

This isn't the last goodbye.

She'll wake up when the world will pass away.

The cancer took ahold. I asked that You would release her.

Please don't let her die. She doesn't deserve it.

She's done nothing but good. Why can't she get better?

Save her for her son. Save her for her son.

But when the news came I was shaken, thought that I had been betrayed.

And I know I shouldn't think that, because Your love is true.

Why is this Your plan? Will it build them up?

Why is this Your plan? Will you lead them home?

I know this is not the end.

And I know that we'll see her again.

This isn't the last goodbye.

She'll wake up when the world will pass away.

You know more than I could ever try to,

so I'm gonna trust You with this.

It hurts so bad right now,

but someday, we're gonna figure it out.

I know this is not the end.

And I know that we'll see her again.

This isn't the last goodbye.

She'll wake up when the world will pass away.


	7. The Truth

**Her:**

Walking alone on an old dusty road

with no eyes to see ahead.

Scared to believe, and I'm too scared to breathe

at the thought of what You might think of me.

Wasted my time on what I thought was right,

but it turns out that it was all wrong.

Too weak to stand, but I won't give You my hand.

I'm not sure I'm ready just yet.

Who am I to ask You for help?

I hurt You because I wanted to tell myself

that I don't need You.

But the truth is, the truth is,

I do.

Looking away, my debt is too large to pay.

I can't be around You; I'm too scared.

No time to think, and no time to believe.

The weight that I carry should stay here with me.

 **Him:**

No.

 **Her:**

What?

 **Him:**

No.

Walking with Me is where you know you should be,

yet you stop yourself from coming.

I've looked in your eyes. You know you've listened to lies,

but nobody said that you have to.

You are My child. I'll give you My help.

My forgiveness is free, so why would you tell yourself

that I don't love you,

when the truth is, the truth is

I do.

I love you.


End file.
